randy cunningham: 9th grade sorcerer
by not-a-cop
Summary: a kinda power reversal/dytopian world au. A lot of the mythology and lore of rc9gn was changed so something might be the same other might not. (i was dared to do this so dont expect any updates ever if at all)


For over 800 years Norrisville has been ruled by the ninja, a cruel being bent on world domination, for the last 800 years the ninja has been bidding his time, gathering resources, enslaving powerful pawns such as major corporations like mcfist industries and destroying anyone who would dare speak of his plan, then on the 700th year mark, the ninja rocked the world with a full on assault on the **world**,over the last 100 years the ninja has conquered ¼ of the world and is at the front lines leading his cruel force of robots, but every 4 years he _graces_ the people of norrisville with his presence, he does this because the ninja mask must have a new host every 4 years for in 4 years it drains the body of its life force, who was it this year? Another boy who's name does not matter because in the end all their minds are taken over by the cruel spirit of the first ninja, as well as their body reconstructed to be at its physically best. No one had ever dared to oppose the ninja no one in the future, present or **past**, or so we thought….

* * *

Our story begins in the desolated and disgusting outer slums of norrisville where those deemed as 'workers' begin their daily routine of all the jobs that have a high mortality rate, such as building homes with shoddy equipment and materials, those who work in the unsafe factories helping build the ninja's robotic troops, the chemicals and fumes are a very big health risk, but they continue to work on _why?_, simply to be paid far less than they deserve, to try and feed their families. We come to norrisville high, yes the school is still functioning, but its mission is to find out by graduation time who belongs to worker class (factory workers, builders, miners etc.) usually live in the outer slums and are those whom the other classes deem the bottom of the food chain, the auxiliary class (hunters, farmers, teachers etc.) those who provide more for the people of norrisville and live in the middle city where things are a tad bit better than the outer slums but are constantly warned that they can be replaced by any bum in the worker class if any of them decide to disobey, The Necessary class are treated far better because as their name implies they are necessary(doctors, scientists, tacticians, police captains etc.) they usually abuse their power and live in the inner city where everything is clean and polished where they get good food like stake and vegetables but they are nothing compared to The Ruler Class this is a class you cannot receive at graduation it is a class you attain by brown nosing, bribing, blackmailing and even killing your way to the top this class is usually populated by the corporate fat cats who had sworn their allegiance to the ninja before the war began they are the worst of the worst and only receive the best in life, they live in 'the pillars' these are pillars constructed around mcfist industries giant pyramid and act as pent houses. This was life at norrisville, this was soon what the rest of the world would be like too unless someone stops it, but who?

* * *

"HOWARD!" screamed a red head teen by the name of Heidi weinerman "What did you do?!" she continued just barely dodging a laser blast.

"NOTHING!" screamed the chubby and also ginger sibling of Heidi "okay, maybe it's because I stole this" said howard bringing out a green key while running for his life.

"what is that and why did you steal it?" asked Heidi still running.

"I don't know, okay" was the boys response "c'mon the schools this way"

"Stop and return stolen item or deadly force shall be used against you" said one of the 5 bulky hovering and covered in blasters ninjabots currently chasing howard and his sister.

"You mean that wasn't deadly force before?!" was howards angry question. "dive!" said howard as him and his sister dove through the school doors and blocked them with debris, chairs, desks and anything they could find.

"Okay, okay just let me think for a second" said Heidi. "So if you don't even know what that key is or what It opens, why the juice did you steal it then!"

"Look it wasn't my idea okay, green smoke told me to do it…"said howard.

"Green smoke?"

"Green smoke."

"We're gonna go to jail or worse all because green smoke told you to steal a key" said Heidi as she rubbed her temples trying to understand all this.

"Look the green smoke just told me to get the key and bring it here, the green smoke planned everything, it's like it knew the floor plan of that secret underground vault where I got the key heck it even knew when the robots guarding it would be sent for repairs" said howard walking towards the old and faded norrisville high mural on the floor. "then it told me to come here and put the key in the mural?"said howard noticing the murals stone had no key hole, but as the key got closer it glowed as well as the mural, the eye of the mural transforming to have a keyhole on it. "woah.."

**BOOM!**

The blocked door exploded with debris shooting out everywhere. Howard barely dodged some; Heidi wasn't as lucky and was struck on the head knocking her out. "HEIDI!" screamed howard.

"You have resisted arrest and refused to return stolen item, deadly force shall now be used" said the ninjabot.

As they hovered faster towards Howard, Howard knew that there was no way to escape especially if Heidi was knocked out. He's only chance….the key…

Shoving the key into the keyhole and turning it as quickly as possible the eye of the mural glowed bright green then stopped and then nothing.

"what!? That can't be-" Howard was cut off an energy blast nearly blasted his head off.

"criminal you are sentenced to dea-" this time it was the ninjabot's turn to be cut off as the eye glowed a blinding green light, and once it passed there stood…a boy whose face was covered by a brown hood but his eye's we're glowing white, his height suggested he was still a teenager but a tall one at that, he wore a brown hood and brown shorts that reached only past his knees, wooden kind of shoes that was worn by Japanese people long ago, his hair was long and reached his lower back and all of it flowing out his hood, he wore no shirt and the scars on his body clearly meant he had seen many battles before, on his hands he wore gold shackles their chains broken, leaving him unattached to his prison below him, what was most striking was a set of glowing green pearls each one big enough to encompass a hand, all dangling from his waist like a belt.

"Identify yourself or be de-" man the ninjabots were getting cut off a lot haven't they? With a thrust of his hand 'green smoke' created a giant version of the hooded strangers fist and with a crash crushed 2 ninjabots.

The other two scrambled to try and get out of there as quickly as possible but the hooded boy had other plans, he shot an energy blast of green energy at one, and began levitating and rotating his pearls at incredible speeds in one hand and hurled them at the other ninjabot cutting it in half.

"woah…" was all howard could say in awe.

"you.." said the hooded figure as he pointed at howard.

"hey man, I-I don't want any trouble, I-I-I PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" said howard breaking down, I mean who wouldn't in this situation.

"I uh, I'm not gonna hurt you howard" said the hooded man while looking weirded out at howards gross crying.

"you're not?" said howard stopping his sniveling. "Wait how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about this town and its people howard I have been watching them and waiting, preparing until the time was right for my escape, I just needed the right person to help, and that was you and for that howard you have my thanks"

"oh you must have picked me for my heroic spirit, right" said howard looking smug.

"um sure..why not" the hooded man couldn't bear to tell the boy that he picked him because he was closest to the secret vault at the time.

"well you are welcome mr….?"

"oh where are my manners they call me the sorcerer or at least they did" said the sorcerer removing his hood to reveal a fourteen year old? That's the same age as howard was "but my friends call me randi"

"hmm so randy?"

"well that's the western way of saying it"

" so who are you? Why were you in that hole? Where'd you get those powers? How long have you been in that hole?" was Howard's barrage of questions.

"come with me to the roof, and all will be revealed, oh and would you like me to pick up your sister?" said randy walking towards howards sister, and creating a hand made of more green smoke to pick Heidi up

"woah! I don't know what that stuff does to humans, plus it reeks! She won't like smelling bad when she wakes up" was howards response.

"fine, you may carry her yourself as we walk up the stairs to the roof" said randy walking up the stairs.

"awww" howards distressed sigh echoed in the room

At the roof….

"next time*huff* I'm gonna*huff* take you up on your*huff* offer.." said howard as he reached the roof carrying Heidi, and promptly collapsed on the floor.

He saw randy meditating.

"so do you want to know my story? I must warn you once you do you might be at risk what I am, what I am about to do, what will soon be changed in this town and the world may pose a threat to you, if you hear my story it means you and I will be partners and I will seek your help from time to time or you may walk away and pretend nothing ever happened here, I may even erase your memory if you wish so" randy said in a tone of seriousness.

"you could've told me this before you made me climb the stairs you know?! But fine whatever I'm with you" was howards answer.

"are you sure" said randy in a surprised tone, most people would think before making a choice like this, this boy is either really brave or really dumb.

"yeah, yeah, you did save me and my sister, I mean you're what got us into trouble in the first place, but you protected us so I guess that means you're not that bad of a guy"

"thank you howard" said randy with a gentle smile.

"Dont get mushy, just tell me everything"

"very well, 800 years ago the village of norrisu was plagued by invaders constantly attacking us why? Because we had these" said randy gesturing towards hi pearls " this pearls were a source of great power and great evil, the invaders wanted to use them to destroy our village but my family had protected these pearls for generations and we weren't about to stop now, but our villagers were not prepared to fight, they couldn't fight, so we ran, we ran and ran around the world till we ended up here, we thought we had ran enough and were safe, but even then the invaders followed us, but now with an army big enough to wipe out all of japan, we stood no chance, so I pleaded with my family to let us use the pearls to protect us! To stop running and stand up and fight! But they denied me for they believed that anyone who used the pearls would be corrupted by its power, there were people in the past that used them their skin turning sickly green, their minds invaded with sick thoughts of chaos for the pearls themselves were powered by chaos or so we believed, I ignored my family's orders and used the pearls at first , they were right my skin burned, my mind breaking and being filled with evil thoughts, but I fought back and thought of everything I loved and everything I wanted to prote-"

"*cough*cheeseball *cough*" said howard

"AS I WAS SAYING!, I fought back and won it was a test, and I passed, I found out what they truly were powered by and this may sound even cheesier but, _hope _is was the pearls true strength, and with it I protected my home and my family, I defeated the invaders and sent them running, of course I was exiled for using the pearls and the villagers still believed that I had turned evil so I kinda had to live in a cave for a while…"

"wow some gratitude they showed"

"ha yeah…but it was understandable and as long as they were safe that's all that mattered to me" said randy smiling at the ground.

"wait then how'd you end up in the hole? And why aren't you an old man?" inquired howard.

Randy's face turned grim, then angry "the pit is an ancient and unknown prison that exists with nothing inside changing, I didn't eat, drink, sleep or age, it was a prison made to make anyone unfortunate enough inside it to suffer through eternity never changing, as to how I got in there.. the_ Ninja_"randy said with a menacing tone.

Howard gulped.

"he came from an unknown land spotting lies of me one day enslaving them and the world, he boasted himself as a protector of the people, he used the villagers to lure me out, I was a fool believing they wanted to end my exile, no it was a trap the ninja and me did battle his ninja suit was powerful but I still had the upper hand, but then he resorted to dirty tricks such as taking hostages and while I was distracted he pushed me into the hole and I've been there ever since….well until now that is" finished randy as he smiled at howard. Randy got up "I should gathered about enough power about now"

"what are you doing?" asked howard

"watch" said randy as he formed a massive stank cloud growing bigger and bigger. "I will stop the ninja!, I will free this city and world! will you fight with me howard?!"said randy with and uplifting amount of determination.

"how about I provide moral support instead?" said howard totally ruining the mood.

"good enough!" said randy not letting that stop his enthusiasm. Randy proceeded to put on his hood. The massive stank cloud forming into a giant version of randy's face large enough for the whole city to see.

"what the.." said howard.

"this city needs to know she has a protector again howard, and if I will make an entrance it's gonna be a grand one!" replied randy.

People far and wide of the city saw the giant stank hooded head all gasped and wondered what was going on.

"People of norrisville" said the giant randy head "I am the sorcerer! I have been imprisoned and have failed to protect my home, no longer! I will fight and take back what the ninja has taken from us! Stand up people of norrisville! take down the tyranny of the ninja! Fight for your homes! Fight for your families! Fight with me! , We are more than just a city we are a family and together we are mighty"


End file.
